If Only
by Hannah - Rosalie
Summary: Edward, Bella, fall in love but with the biggest twist and shocks ever lets just say, a lot of children are involved!
1. Excuse me!

**Excuse me!**

Okay so cut me some slack this is my first chapter so it will get better (Hopefully) Enjoy 

Hannah

Xxxx

BPOV

I stared straight ahead of me out of the windshield directly into the red light ahead. A silver volvo came level with me, revving it's engine impatiently,i couldn't see who was driving the car as the windows were all blacked out, the light jolted to green and the volvo sped off, zooming past me and cutting straight in front over me

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner" I cursed under my breath.

I carried on down the road and made the next right into work, a child's nursery. As i scanned the parking lot for a space my eyes glued to a silver Volvo, with blacked out windows, oh crap. I parked furthest away from the Volvo and shut off my engine, all fell silent. I stepped out of my car and shut my car door with a bang, just as i slammed my car door the Volvo door opened. Oh no, what are they going to say, you drive too slow? You shouldn't be driving? Shut up Bella you were going the speed limit they were the maniacs, not you.

As they slowly emerged from the car i started to panic even more, but then i saw his face, a wash of butterflies filled my stomach, i almost fell over but luckily made it lok like my ankle gave way, or something like that hopefully.I carried on my way tot he entrance doors when he spoke from behind me,

"Excuse me" What is he talking to me? Oh god just act normal Bella, i turned around to see a sly smile forming on his lips

"Yes?" That was the best i could do for now,

"I'm here to drop of my niece, i know i'm early and all that but i'm a very busy man, could you help me" He pressed his eyes deep into mine,

"Erm... i-i-i- think i can yes, c-c-ome through" ok so that wasn't too bad, i feel like i could faint.

I led him and his niece into reception and started to print a form out for them when i looked up and he was staring deep into my eyes, it wasn't just a quick stare and then glance away but a full,'I am curious therefore i will stare', it felt like forever that we were staring at each other for but soon his niece was asking questions.

"Where are the toys?"She demanded a small frown creasing across her forehead.

"Sammy, darling calm down be a little more polite and maybe this nice lady will tell you" he gave me a smile at the nice lady part,

"There just through those double doors sweetie" I replied giving he a nod towards the big glass doors, as soon as she saw them her whole face lit up with excitement she went scurring off.

"Well bye Sammy"He said sarcastically under his breath."So how long have you worked here for?"

"Well straight after school really it's a part-time job really but i love both of my jobs so i like to keep my options open"a confused look spread across his face,

"May i ask what your other job is?" He cocked his head to the side interest

"Well i do west-end shows in London sometimes, i'm just a filler, when they need someone i'm there but it's very rare, i love to sing and dance" I handed him the form to fiull out for Sammy, he took it from me but never left eye-contact

"Here you go, it won't be me picking her up by the way, it's going to be her mum, so don't go waiting for me" he gave me the most gorgeous crooked smile, i just melted, keep it cool

"That's fine and don't worry i wasn't going to anyway" I looked at his face and smirked, he just swiveled around and walked to exit he began to take his keys from his pocket when they landed with a 'clang' on the floor, he bent down to pick them up and god did i get a good view, i was still staring at him when a little giggle appeared from behind me, i shot around to see Sammy with a big grin on her face,

"Sammy"He said "what's so funny?"

"Edward," She started sweetley, oh his name was Edward" She was staring at your bum!"She let out a loud laugh and ran over to Edward, he picked her up with a big grin on his face

"Is this true" he interigated, i just mumbled to myself

"Was that someone calling me?" i ran over towards the door only to walk into it i went bright red, Sammy giggled and pointed to the door

"If you can read it says pull" What was this child and english teacher? I just created a new shade of red and pulled the door and hurried off down the corrider, before the door closed i could here him laughing loudly, oh great what a first impression Bella that will woo him over...

A/N

So how was it, good, crap? Review please, i know it may be short but it should get better all depending on my reviews lol

Thanks Hannah

Xx 


	2. I'm Concentrating

**I'm concentrating**

Here's the second chapter you get to learn more about other characters and relatives.

Enjoy 

Hannah

Xxxxxxxxxx

BPOV

I slammed my paperwork onto the desk, god damn it, i can't concentrate with 'Edward' on my mind, argh!

"Wow chill out, that wouldn't of been nice for the kids" A small voice appeared from behind me, i turned around to find a small pixie like woman with short spiky hair looking at me in a reassuring way.

"Oh sorry, i just can't concentrate today too much on my mind" I replied looking to the floor sheepishly, why should i let a stupid crush get to me this way?

"Oh don't worry chick, been there, done that just another one of those things life throws at you"

"Yeah something like that, anyway can i help you?" She smiled at me

"Hi, i'm Alice and i'm here to pick up my daughter, Sammy, is that ok? My brother dropped her off this morning, Edward"

Oh so this was Sammy's mum, actually thinking off it they do look a lot alike, oh no, i hope he hasn't told her about our incident

"And don't worry he told me at dinner, it's fine that you like to stare at men's butt's, can't say i don't blame you!" She let out a little laugh, Sammy's was identical to hers. I laughed along with her, please don't make it any worse.

"I'll just go and fetch her for you" I walked through the double doors pulling them this time, as soon as Sammy saw me she came running straight past me and screamed 'mummy!'I walked back to behind reception,

"How much do we owe you?" She asked with Sammy on her hip looking at me and giggling then looking away and looking back giggling over and over again.

"Oh it's ok your brother sorted all of that out this morning" I replied half in the conversation, i was too busy distracted by a figure walking towards the door.

"Edward always likes to flash his money around, he always spends money wherever he can"

"umhum"I mumbled and stared straight at the doors, they opened and Alice turned around

"What are you stari- Woah, who is that?"

"Emmett?"I mumbled, a huge grin spread across his face

"I'm home lil' sis!"He boomed into the small reception. "And i bring troops" as he said that Rosalie waddled in with Fiona walking along beside her Oatis on one hip and Tyler on the other. I ran up to Emmett and he gave me a crushing bear hug, Fiona walked over to Sammy and they went off together towards the toys, I smiled at Rosalie and took Tyler from her,

"Thankyou" She sighed "That big jerk over there thought i should do all the work" She nodded towards Emmet and smiled, he wipped his head around and glared at her, she just smiled harder at him

"Emmett" I looked at him sternly "Did mum never teach you any manners?" He just looked at the floor

"Erm, i'll leave if you want me too" Alice said from behind me, looking through the doors to find Sammy

"Oh no don't be silly, sorry , Alice this is Emmett, my brother, Emmet, Alice. And this is Rosalie, my sister in law and Emmett's wife, Rose, Alice" Everyone shook hands and exchanged smiles " The little one rose is holding is Oatis and Tyler is his twin" I made Tyler wave with his little hands, he looked at me, a confused expression on his face " and that's Fiona who went off with Sammy" I finished taking a deep breath.

"And they're little blanks" Emmett said nodding towards Rosalie's stomach " Eight months today, Triplets apparently" He looked at me a little scared

"Em, you'll be fine, you know you've got me here to help" Rosalie nodded next to him " But make sure that you help Rose out a lot , Fiona, twins, triplets, you'll both be busy!" Rosalie nodded her head more vigorously now

"Wow" Breathed Alice " I thought that Sammy was hard enough and she's four but jees you guy's must have a lot on your plate" She looked at Emmett and Rosalie in utter amazement.

"Yep, but that's why it's so cool, just being surround by family all the time" Rosalie started until Oatis screamed in her arms and started wriggling around wanting to be freed.

"Here" said Emmett and he scooped him up in his arms and swung him through the air and chucked him up and down, Oatis was soon pleased and was letting out little laughs, everyone was laughing apart from Tyler who was getting frustrated that his brother was getting all of the attention Tyler sulked in my arms and then started screaming himself so Emmett scooped him up too and placed one in each hand and they were soon flying through the air little laughs filled the room.

"Wow, Emmett how big have you actually gotten now anyway? I didn't recognise when you walked in" i asked, intrigued. Alice began to call Sammy back into reception and Fiona soon followed

"Well we go on a holiday to relax for a month and all he does is go to the gym every morning" Rosalie gave him a punch on the arm. He stopped swinging the twins and put both on one arm and he said

"If i wasn't so big i wouldn't be able to do this would i?" he scooped Fiona up and rested her in his other arm "See, i bet you wish that you could do this don't you?" I nodded enthusiastically " Don't be sarcastic with me Miss Swan"

The door swung open and we all stopped and stared at the door a tall figure stood there mouth open,

"Daddy" Sammy yelled and ran towards him, he scooped her up never looking away from Emmett.

"Jasper, honey, what is it?" Alice asked walking over to him

"Emmett" he squeaked.

"Jasper?" Emmett paused

"OMG, how are you my man?" Emmett walked over to him to go do the stupid boyish shoulder barging they do when he stopped" Sorry, erm, got my hands full" He laughed and we all joined in

"What is this then? Were you two young lovers or something from the little show you made or what?" Rosalie pressed

"No we were roommates in college" Jasper said looking off into the distance " they were the days" he muttered under his breath

"Yeh they sure were" Emmett took the twins from Emmett's arms and Fiona jumped down and walked towards Sammy and they went off playing again, Emmett and Jasper were talking about some random shizzle so us three were cooing over the twins.

About fifteen minutes later Alice went to find Sammy and Fiona and returned a second later

"We had better go, Jasper honey are you ready? We need to be going home now" She lent in to us " The in-laws are around tonight, i want to get everything set up, they don't really like me all that much if i'm being honest. Me and Rosalie both nodded in agreement. We all waved goodbye to Jasper, Alice and Sammy.

"Well i suppose that we should make a move aswell" Emmet turned to Rosalie and took the twins from her so she could hold Fiona's hand

"I suppose your right" Rose agreed " Well anytime you need anything just call you know that were back now"

" Yep, thankyou and same to you two, if you want me to babysit or anything, i think i'm going to London to do We Will Rock You soon but i'll tell you when i know more." I suggested to them and started to shut down the computer.

We all walked to the door as i shut up the daycare. We parted and went our separate ways, i closed my car door when i remembered my paperwork, i may aswell try it at home. I went and unlocked everything and collected my paperwork when i heard the door open and close

"Erm, we're closed?" I yelled, hoping it wasn't a burglar or anything but what do you say to them? Hey come on in just burgal the place i don't want to die right now.

"Oh, i know your closed" I swivelled round to the familiar voice, and there he was, my stalker

"Edward?, you know i thought you were a burglar, you could of made me faint" I cursed at him

"Well i would of just had to use my amazing doctor skills on you" He flashed me one of his sexy grins

"Well, lets hope your a pretty good doctor then"

"Oh only the best in town,i'm surprised you've never heard of me you know Dr Edward Cullen right?" He cocked his head waiting for my answer, my mouth just opened in shock

"Your Dr Edward Cullen? But your like world famous, the best in the world"

"Ah, that's where your wrong, world famous? That's my dad, best in the world? I'm getting there" He smiled at me

"well i hate to burst your idiotic bubble of coming down here so randomly but i need to get home"I began to walk past him when he grabbed my arm and stopped me

"Why don't we get some coffee?"

"Ah, i would love to" His face light up " But i need to get home and finish this paperwork" his face fell " but i'm sure you could come and help me, i've been told i make the best coffee in the world, well i'm getting there" I smiled sweetly at him

"Why, yes i would love to" he replied

He followed me all the way to my apartment and he parked his car next to mine, i showed him down the corridor to the lift we went up to level five and i started down the corridor right to the end

"Why do you live so far down the hall? Any normal person would settle for one closer to the lift" He asked smiling

" But any normal person wouldn't get the view i do would they? See we're here now"

I turned the key in lock and opened the door and there he was sat on the couch, crap, i forgot about Jacob Black...

A/N

So how'd i do?

Review please the next chapter should be interesting

Hannah xx


	3. Rush

**Rush**

This is really a filler chapter if I'm honest, but keep reading please 

Hannah xx

EPOV

"Beep beep" Oh crap, do i ever get a break in this place? I looked at my pager, "Beep beep" I'm coming. I got into the lift and went to the third floor i didn't get far

"Edward, can you come and oversee a surgery now?" One of the nurses bombarded me

"Erm- beep beep- sorry, i'm wanted somewhere else, i'll try to come down as soon as i can" I ran down the corridor to room 13, i entered the room and there was a young boy with cuts everywhere

"What's happened?" I pressed going over to get some gloves

"Boy, Michael, 15 driving a stolen car got a lot of drug's in his blood so he is un responsive to our drugs, we're trying to get him into surgery, he's broken a rib, burst a lung and one of his main artery's is failing" A nurse came and handed me his form, i stared at it intently, taking in the information

"Well your not going to get into surgery, i just got asked on the way down to go and help in one, we need to act now" I looked the nurse in the eye and she looked at me, shell shocked "Call my dad down here and we'll sort it out, in the mean time double his dose on drugs but give him double the blood at the same time"

"I really don't think that double the drugs is necessary, he's already had 5 dosage's"

"Fine" I snapped "Just give him more blood and check with Carlisle when he comes down as well just to double check" The nurse was going to protest but i interrupted " i'm tired, my shift finished an hour ago, just do what i say, ok?" She nodded at me and called for Carlisle two minutes later he appeared and we got on with the surgery.

Xxx

I rushed to the lift and pressed ground floor, the doors opened and i ran down past reception to the exit, i didn't even reach the door before a nurse was asking me for help, i rejected her and pushed may way through the double doors and ran across the busy parking lot, sat in my car and breathed a sigh of relief, finally it's all over. I was supposed to finish work at six but it was now quarter past seven, maybe i still have time.

I rushed home to my apartment and quickly washed my face with some water and changed my clothes, i don't know what time the place shuts but maybe i'll make it, i'm sure they said half past seven. I looked at my clock it read 7:25, i might make it. I jumped into my car and sped off in the same manner i always do.

I arrived and there was one car left in the parking lot, i parked near the familiar car and made my way indoors, i opened the door and let it shut behind me not saying a word

"Erm, we're closed?" She yelled not turning around a small squeak to her voice

"Oh i know your closed" I stated waiting for her reaction

"Edward?, you know i thought you were a burglar, you could of made me faint" she was trying to be angry but a wash of relief covered her face

"Well i would of just had to use my amazing doctor skills on you" I smiled at her

Well, lets hope you're a pretty good doctor then" the sarcasm was thick in her voice

"Oh only the best in town, i'm surprised you've never heard of me you know Dr Edward Cullen right?" I studied her expression as it changed from relieved to utterly shocked, her mouth hung open slightly, i wonder what- no shut up Edward

"Your Dr Edward Cullen? But you're like world famous, the best in the world" Her voice went squeaky again

"Ah, that's where your wrong, world famous? That's my dad, best in the world? I'm getting there" I smiled at her patiently

"well i hate to burst your idiotic bubble of coming down here so randomly but i need to get home" She started to walk past me but i grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks, i don't know what made me do it i just didn't want her to leave, i enjoyed her company "Why don't we get some coffee?" I pressed

"Ah, i would love to but i need to get home and finish this paperwork but i'm sure you could come and help me, i've been told i make the best coffee in the world, well i'm getting there" She had a playful smile on her face, i liked where this was going

"Why, yes i would love to" i said, mocking her smile

As i followed her to her apartment it only just dawned on me that she sort of new everything about me and i didn't even know her name, hopefully she'd tell me over 'coffee'. I parked next to her car and she led me into the lift, as we made our way down the corridor i decided to make small talk

"Why do you live so far down the hall? Any normal person would settle for one closer to the lift" She looked at me with a 'who are you?' expression on her face

"But any normal person wouldn't get the view i do would they? See we're here now" Ah she did have a point, my apartment hardly has views, unless you count other buildings as views, i never took my eyes off her as she opened her door, she began to walk in and then froze, what is it? Had someone burgled her apartment? And then i noticed what she was staring at.

That isn't, no it couldn't be, i stared daggers into the back of his head, Jacob Black...

A/N

How'd i do again?

Review please

Thanks

Hannah xx


	4. Sober

**Sober**

Here's the next one 

Hope you enjoy

Xxxxxx

BPOV

How could i forget that i had a roommate? Who would be home? Who you could say was a big deal to me?

"Hey Bella!" Jake called from the couch with a grin on his face, the grin soon went away when he saw Edward, i turned to face Edward and his face was the same as Jacobs, i looked back and forth between the two of them

"Erm, why are we so" and then it dawned on me, the days when me and Jacob would sit and talk for hours on end and we'll tell each other almost everything. There was one story where he'd mention an Edward and Alice Cullen...

I turned and stared at Jacob my mouth fell open slightly

"Jacob? This is who you are always talking about isn't it? The person who you most despise?" I glared at Jacob and looked at Edward his face looked pained

"Yep" Jacob said looking angrier; he made a popping sound on the 'p'. I just stood there shell shocked looking between the two guys. Suddenly i grabbed Edward's hand and towed him to the kitchen,

"Why didn't you tell me he was your roommate?" He pressed looking straight into my eyes

"Well i didn't know that it was you and i just thought that and oh i don't know Edward" I started but couldn't make enough sense of what i wanted to say How could i of been so stupid? Jacob never stopped talking about him with so much despise in his voice but when Edward told me who he was i thought nothing of it, I can't think straight when Edward's with me

"Look Bella" It seemed strange have him say my name, actually i have never told him my name, how does he know that? He could see me lost in thought "Are you actually listening?"

"What? Oh yeah sorry, how do you know my name?"

"Err well he" he looked back at the living room, Jacob still looked angry "said your name when you walked in, it doesn't take a genius to work that one out, anyway that's not what i wanted to say, Bella" He took his hand from in mine, i'd forgotten that i was still holding onto him, and placed it gently on the side of my face " you weren't to know that it would turn out this way, that we had such a history, which i'm sorry but right now i can't face" he took his hand away from face and began to walk away

"Bu-" He raised his hands into the air

"I'm sorry" He mumbled as he walked out of the apartment, I watched him leave silently it wasn't until Jacob was in my face

"Wooo Bells, what was all that about?" He was waving his hands in front of me

"Shouldn't i be asking you that question?" I chocked out

"Woah, don't blame me" he produced a six pack of beer from the fridge and went and sat down again

"Don't blame you? Excuse me but i'm the one who somehow nowadays can't have a proper life now thanks to you, anyone i meet you seem to have had a rough past with and they can't get over it, I think you should be blaming yourself, why do i always have to treat you like your my little brother or something, picking up your mess?" I stared at him fuming with anger, he turned the TV on, i unplugged it from the wall

"Woah, what'd you do that for?"

"Jacob, were you listening to anything that i just said?"

"Er, yeh something about little brothers, maybe" He opened the can of beer in his hand and took a large gulp

"Unbelievable" I muttered under my breath, i grabbed his pack of beer and any other remainders in the fridge and went into my room and locked the door, Jacob started banging outside

"Bella, what'd you do that for?" he whined

"When i come out, i actually want you to be sober so that i can have a real conversation with you" I heard him humph around for a little while outside and then he moved away, i could hear the TV come back on again.

Why does it always have to be me? I actually can't have anyone anymore, my life actually sucks, i went and put all eleven cans of beer by the side of my bed and sat down, i stared at the beer, before i knew what i was doing i'd opened a can and began to drink.

Xxxx

I stumbled outside my room to the lounge; i went and slumped next to Jacob

"Hey" he looked at my face and laughed "and you wanted me to be sober"

"you know what Jake?" I slurred "I think i love you" He laughed harder then

"How many beers have you actually had?"

"I dunno, four, five, maybe ten, but hey i left one for you, how good am i?"

"Bella, you haven't had a drink in like months what have you done to yourself?"

"well you made me feel so bad about myself that i drank my worries away..."I dragged on the 'away' Jacob began to scoop me up" Wahey there big guy, where do you think you're going?" I prodded him in the chest

"I'm taking you back to your bed missy" He laughed at me

"Don't you laugh at me, and anyway, i'm scared, stay with me because well, i could have a nightmare with all of this drink in me" He laughed harder

"You can so tell that you haven't had a drink in a while" He put me down onto my bed, i clung onto his shirt

"Jacob" i whined "don't leave me here alone, look it's so dark and scary

"I can turn the light on if you want me too" He started to pull away from me

"No because then it's too bright and well bright" I clung on tighter to his shirt, i began to kiss his neck

"Err, Bella you know friends don't kiss other friend's necks right?" He began to pull away again

"Maybe i don't want to be your friend, maybe i want more"

"Maybe you've had too much alcohol and you don't know what your saying, i think i like my conclusion" I kissed him then, full on but he pulled away at first and i just kissed him harder, he didn't reject me this time because lets face it Jacob Black's wanted to get in my pants from day one...

A/N

And on that bombshell i end

Review please!

Hannah xx


	5. Enemy

**Enemy**

Ok so sorry for the length of this one, i had a lot to write about =)

Loveage

Xxxx

EPOV

I took a longer route home this time, wanting to pass the time. Why does she have to be friends with that maniac? She's living with him for crying out loud, i pulled up outside my apartment and parked my car. I got inside and just sat down when my pager went off

"Fuck" I whispered, i was on a emergency call shift tonight, i slowly stood up and made my way to the car again.

I arrived at the hospital and put on my uniform, nurses were flying at me from all directions

"Oh, Edward you don't look very happy, would you like to talk about it?" why are they always harassing me? I think almost every nurse has a crush on me, apart from the receptionist who is like 70, at least i hope not, i shuddered at the thought. I got to room 11 and went inside, already Carlisle was there and about seven other doctors, this looked like a big problem.

"She was giving birth to triplets, the first one we expected, well we can't find a heartbeat, The woman has failed on us, we're thinking about a sesarian but, we're not sure it will be too risky for both parent and children" Carlisle informed me. I made my way over to the bed and looked at the woman, she had dried tears down her cheeks her face was pale; her bright blonde hair was spread out along the pillow.

"Edward? What's with you today?" Carlisle pressed handing me some tools

"Never guess who i ran into today" A large, well built man came bounding into the room. He ran straight over to the woman

"Oh, baby, why does this have to happen?" He took hold of her hand and started kissing it. Tears started to fill his eyes; one of the nurses went over to him and explained what was happening

"Anyway, you were saying." Carlisle continued handing me more tools

"Jacob Black, you remember him right?" Carlisle's face stiffened. The man's head shot up

"Jacob Black?, well you have Jacob and you have Bella! Bella" He yelled at us. "Call Bella!" he came over to me and shook my shoulders.

"Okay, calm down, is Bella a relative?" He went back down and sat with the woman

"Yes she's my sister, call her okay?" Big tears began to roll down his cheeks, he made no attempt to wipe them away, he was always holding onto the woman's hand. One of the nurses went and called his sister. Great not only do i run into someone i hate but I'm already meeting the best part of her family, well great way to start slowing things down Edward

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled, "This doesn't look good" i walked over to where he was and gasped...

BPOV

I slowly sat up to the sound of the phone ringing and muffled snoring. I snapped my head around to face Jacob. Shit, what have i done? And then it hit me, my head began to bang form all of the alcohol, oh god. I got up and stumbled out of my room to the phone, i picked it up on the last ring

"Hello?" I growled into the receiver

"Is this Miss Isabella Swan?" A woman asked me on the other line

"Yes, what's the problem" The woman mumbled on about something, i wasn't paying that much attention, i thought she would be a call centre or something, until she mentioned Emmett and Rosalie's names. My brain kicked into gear, i got all the information, slammed the receiver down and ran into my room, i began to throw on whatever clothes i could find, Jacob began to stir under the covers

"Woah, who died?" He mumbled stretching

"Rosalie, that's who's dying" He shot up

"Rosalie, Emmett's rose?" He began to climb out of bed and walked over to me

"No Jake, Jesus' Rose, who else's?"My eyebrow arched

"Hey, it's early in the morning miss cranky" he tried to give me a hug but i wriggled away

"Jake don't" I began to walk to the door

"That's not what you were saying last night" he smiled at the memory

"Yeh, i didn't know what i was doing last night, look Jake, none of that should of happened ok, but it did so can we just push it past us at this moment in time and we'll try to sort things out when everything has calmed down" His face fell slightly

"Well, can i at least come to the hospital?" He began to throw on some clothes

"I don't think that's such a great idea, can you remember the last time you met rose? It didn't end so well" He looked sheepishly at the floor

"I know, but for Em's sake, you know have a guy there for support" I shook my head

"No, i'm sorry" Just stay here and see if they ring with anything else whilst i'm on my down; i'll text you when i get there ok?" I opened the front door

"Sure sure" He went and sat down on the couch

I ran down to the car and jumped in, i drove like a maniac to the hospital when i arrived i ran around like a headless chicken, approaching anyone who looked like they had a sense of direction i finally found the room and bounded in. Emmett turned around and looked at me, he began to cry, and I ran over to him and gave him a hug he clung onto me like I was mum.

"Oh great" I heard a mumble behind me, i shot my head around and looked at him, i was thinking exactly the same thing.

JPOV

I slumped down onto the couch, why couldn't i go? And what does she mean we need to talk about last night? I thought it was ok and what both of us wanted. Crap, it wasn't was it? Oh jees she was right, i always make a mess of things. I began to pace up and down the living room waiting for her text. I turned on the TV but nothing interesting is on at half past one in the morning. Thoughts and questions were swimming around in my head, i couldn't think straight.

"Beep beep" I ran to my phone

_Jake_

_I'm here_

_Bella_

_X_

Right well at least she text me. I grabbed my coat and ran to the door i drove down the highway, parked my car and ran inside

"Room 11 please" I asked a fairly old woman at reception, she told me the directions and i headed towards the lift, i arrived and walked down the hall, outside Bella was cradling Emmett. Her head shot up when she saw me

"What did i tell you?" She asked me not wanting to raise her voice, she carried on rocking Emmett

"Jake?" Emmet chocked out, he cried harder, jees he looked messed up

"Ssshhh" Bella whispered to him "So?" She stared at me

"Well it is my life i can do what i want" I folded my arms across my chest

"Yeh and soon you won't have a life" She nodded towards the door to Room 11 and i peered in. Crap she was right, there was Carlisle and son. I'm dead...

A/N

Hope you enjoyed it! Review please

Hannah x


	6. Call

**Call**

Enjoy =)

Xxxx

RPOV

I paced up and down the living room, where the hell is Emmett, he went to go get some milk, milk does not take an hour, you can't trust that man. I tried to call him but it went straight to answer phone. I am so tired but i can't go to sleep because the stupid pillock hasn't taken his key and i am not sleeping downstairs on the couch, especially with the twins all hyped up for no reason.

Fiona came running down the stairs; she was clutching onto her favourite teddy, cuddles, and came and smashed into my legs, hugging them

"Mummy, where's daddy?" She said, i picked her up and placed her on my hip

"I don't know sweetheart, i don't know" I began to take her upstairs back to her room

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" She asked snuggling into my shoulder

"Of course, which one would you like?" I placed her down onto her bed

"I want that one" She pointed to a half open book on the floor, i scanned the room, we really need to clean in here this place is a tip, i walked over and picked up the book

"Fiona" I turned round to face her, she nodded her head at me "You want me to read to you, A woman's survival guide to newborn babies?" I began to laugh "Where did you get this from?"

"I don't know the cover was pretty" She came and took the book from my hands and started to prod at the cover "This toy's pretty and this one and this one, but i like this big doll the bestest" She looked up at me with a huge grin on her face. I took the book from her and placed it on top of her draws, she ran back into bed

"Now, which one do you want? Cinderella?"She nodded her head vigorously. I began to read Cinderella to her, i got a page in and already she was fast asleep. I pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room. I peered into the twin's room and they were fast asleep too. Finally some piece and quite.

I walked down the stairs and sat on the couch waiting for Emmett, as i sat down the one of the baby's kicked

"Ow" I whispered under my breath "That one hurt you know" I wriggled around to find the comfiest position. The front door opened and in came Emmett looking flustered.

"Hey, baby I'm back" He said smiling

"And where the hell have you been?" I turned around and looked at him sternly

"Well you see you never told me there was that many kinds of milk, and then i bumped into Jasper again and we got talking and well i kind of lost track of time" I stood up and walked over to Emmet

"Well i tried to – Ow, oooo" Emmet hovered around me

"What's wrong?" And then he stared at the floor underneath me

"Oh no, not now" I mumbled "Ok so I'm off to the hospital to have some babies" I headed for the door

"Wait, i need to come with you" Emmett blocked my way "You can't drive like that"

"And who said i was going to? A taxi sounds fun, anyway, you need to wake the kids up and take them to your parent's or mine or you can stay here and look after them?" I doubled over in pain

"Go Emmett, the quicker i can get there the better" Emmett began to dial some numbers "This is not the time for pizza Em" He looked at me unamused

"I'm calling my mum and dad, go Rose quick i'll wait here till they get here ok?" Emmett gave me a quick kiss on the lips and ushered me out the door

"Don't forget to bring my packed bags" I yelled, he mumbled an ok and i made my way down the drive. I began to call for a taxi. I waited at the end of the drive for two minutes and a taxi appeared.

"Where you going to?" A well built man asked me

"Well the hospital, seeing as i'm giving birth, thanks that would be great" Once i'd said that he soon stepped on the gas, tell any taxi driver that and they don't mess around. I arrived at the hospital and walked through. I walked up to reception

"Hello, how may i help you?" An old woman behind the reception desk asked

"Well, i'm giving birth so i may need help with that" I smiled at her. She looked at me and then at my very large bump and gasped

"Oh goodness me" She began to dial some numbers, soon after a doctor arrived to usher me to a room, this is the easiest birth i've had yet, i suppose it helps having practice, i followed the doctor a fair way and then everything went black...

Xxxx

BPOV

Jacob stared at me, i continued to calm Emmett.

"I told you to stay home Jake, do you not listen to a word i say?" I whispered, glaring at him

"Well, you know i just thought" He looked at the floor unable to finish his sentence

"Go home, now" I nodded my head down the corridor "whatever you and them in there have to deal with, please don't make it now" He began to sulk off, my phone vibrated in my pocket, oh crap i wasn't supposed to have it switched on, i produced it from my pocket and read the caller id, it was my agent, oh god i have to take this

"Emmett, I've got to go and take this call, Jacob!" I called down the hall and he slowly turned his body around, Emmett whimpered something, i began to tug myself away from Emmett but he just clung on tighter "Look Em, dad is on his way down soon ok? In the mean time Jacob is here" I ushered Jake towards me with my hand, he came and sulked back towards me "Look after Emmett for me, i need to go and make a call"

"Sure sure" He took my place and punched Emmett lightly on the shoulder, i rolled my eyes at him, Emmett banged his head against Jake's shoulder and began to cry again, i prodded Jacob into comforting him, he slowly put his arm around Emmett. I walked off quickly down the hall and out of the hospital; i began to call back my agent

"Hey, what did you need?"

"They need you to go to London and do We Will Rock You for Monday" Monday? But it's Friday today, that means i have to leave tomorrow

"I'm sorry but i can't make it this time, there's too much going on right now" I replied, guilt in my voice

"Oh, come on, they really need you, plus because it's such short notice they have taken care of everything and paying double, it's only one night" My agent pleaded on the other line.

"I'll think about it, I'll call you in an hour or less with more information" I closed my phone and switched it off i began to walk back into the hospital when a voice called from behind me

"Bella!" I turned around to see a out of puff Charlie jogging towards me "Whew, this is a big parking lot" He puffed, i let out a small and tiresome giggle, Charlie looked at me concern in his eyes "How is he?"

"Well he's not doing great, i left him with Jacob, i had to take a call" His face lifted at the Jacob part, Charlie was always fond of Jacob form the beginning, we began to walk to the lifts "Is mum with the kids?"

"Yeah, i left her there and then in an hour i'll leave and she'll come down, how come you were outside anyway?" We entered the lift and made our way to the right floor, we stepped out and i began to talk

"My agent called and they want me to do We Will Rock You on Monday, which means i will have to leave tomorrow, but i told her I'd think about because they are paying me double as it's such short notice, i don't know what to do dad" I looked at Charlie, he looked down at me

"Go for it Bells, we're all here to help out Emmett and family, don't you worry about a thing, although i would just run it through with him first though" he gave me a quick peck on the forehead and i led him down to where i left Emmett and Jacob, He was still cradling Emmett in the same manner that i had, his head snapped up when he heard us coming, he gave Charlie a brief smile and began to wriggle away from Emmett, Emmett let out a small squeak

"Hey there big guy" Dad punched him on the shoulder and sat down beside him Emmett looked at him and smiled, tears still rolling big and strong down his cheeks. Jacob stood up and i sat down in his place rubbing Emmett's back.

"Right i'll be off then" Jacob began to turn away

"Are you leaving so soon?" Charlie asked looking after him

"Well, yeh i don't want to over crowd the place or anything" and before Charlie could say any more he quickly scurried off. I looked at Emmett wondering how i was going to ask him if i could just go off and leave them when they needed me most

"Erm, Em" I began, he slowly turned and looked at me, his eyes were all red and puffy "I wondering if it is ok that i go to London and do a show? The only problem is i will have to leave tomorrow as it's on Monday"

"Of course it is Bella, just make sure you bring me back something" He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes, i sighed

"Are you sure?" He nodded again " It's your favourite show, We Will Rock You" I smiled at him and he looked at me, i gave him a hug "Oh, thank you Emmett" I hadn't noticed that before i began Edward had walked out of the room, a smile playing on his lips

"We have good news and bad news" His face hardened

"Bad news first please" Said Charlie

"Well in the attempt to save your wife and the children we were not able to save one of your children, i'm sorry, but the good news is that she is well and shall be awake soon and both of the children are healthy"

"Who did we lose?" Emmett croaked

"A little boy, i'm so sorry, but you are left with a beautiful baby boy and girl" Emmett began to cry but a little sigh of relief came, he was glad that it was all over

"Would you like to come and see her?" Edward opened the door and we all bundled inside, Emmett walked over to Rosalie and took her hand

"Well done baby, you made it" Rose was still asleep but when Emmett spoke she squeezed his hand slightly, Emmett began to cry again

"The baby's are with the nurses at the moment you shall be able to see them shortly" Edward began to leave the room, i followed him out

"Edward!" He turned around "Thanks, it really means a lot, and i'm sorry about you and Jacob is there any way that you could get past whatever it is?" he shook his head vigorously

"No Bella i'm sorry" he began to turn around again

"Wait!, look i hope you don't mind me asking but what actually went on with you two?" He turned around and stared straight into my eyes

"In a nutshell, he broke up my family and drove my mum into killing herself, could you forgive that Bella?" I gasped, a small tear formed in the corner of his eye

"Oh my God, i'm so sorry Edward, god that man is dead" A wash of guilt flooded over me, what have i actually done? I'm so stupid "I am really truly sorry Edward, i would love to ask you to have some coffee again, but not at mine this time, but i have to get back in there and then i'm off to London"

"It's all right don't worry about it" He sighed "It's not your fault" I know but i feel like it should be "Have fun in London" He was about to walk away but i gave him a quick hug out of the blue, he stood there for a second unresponsive but then he slowly wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him

"Thank you Edward" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked towards the door, before i entered the room i took one last look at him, he was staring at me in amazement, i smiled at him and entered the room.

It looks like I'm going to London...

A/N

Okay sorry about the length of that one

Hope you enjoyed!

Hannah xx


	7. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

Sorry it's taking me so long to update but well I'm a busy bee and all that :D

Enjoy

Xxx

BPOV

I got onto the aeroplane and went searching for my seat, 42, 42, ah here it is, oh it's only two seats that's good, usually i get put in the middle of a four row when i'm on my own. I sat down and placed my bags above me in the holder available. It looks as though the person next to me hasn't arrived yet, i wasn't sure on coming to London, but dad and Emmett told me to go, they said they would call me if any changes happened to Rosalie, she still hasn't woken. I sighed at the thought and put in my headphones to listen to my iPod, just as i turned my iPod on the person next to me arrived they sat down and i heard a little gasp escape their lips, i looked up

"Oh, shit" I muttered under my breath.

EPOV

I don't know what made me do it, i just had to although it was the last thing on my mind i just had to see it, i'd told Carlisle and he said it was fine. I managed to book a last minute flight i arrived and boarded the plane; i found my seat, 41. It looked like the person next to me had already gotten here; i placed my bags above next to theirs and sat down and looked at them, i gasped, crap. She cursed under her breath, i almost couldn't hear her but i smiled a little at her response. She looked at me in utter shock

"Well, hi to you too" i said sarcastically

"Hi" she choked out, well this was going to be a long journey.

"Where are you going?" That was a bit daft seeing as everyone is on the plane to go to London "Scrap that, what are you doing in London?" I knew damn right what she was doing, i remember her telling me, the first day that i finally managed to touch her, I've always wanted to reach and just hold her hand

"I told you remember" she said sourly

"Well, fine if you're going to be like that" I said folding my arms across my chest and leaning my head back

"Maybe i will" she turned to look out the window.

BPOV

"Maybe i will" I turned to look out the window, why was i acting like a three year old to Edward Cullen, if anything shouldn't i really be apologizing for sleeping with Jacob, but i feel as though he shouldn't know. A little smile was playing on my lips as i thought of how babyish we were acting i turned and looked at him, he was staring at me with a big grin on his face.

"Hi" i said

"Hey" he replied his eyes sparkling

"Sorry about before, i don't know what made me do that, but it wasn't very nice" I apologized

"Oh it's fine" he held his hand out to me, i shook it "Friends?"

"Friends" i said we carried on holding hands and we were looking into each other's eyes, he let go of my hand and i looked away embarrassed.

"Listen, i know that you probably don't want to talk about it but i really am sorry for everything that has happened between you and Jacob" I looked at him and he looked down at the floor

"Oh, it's alright it's not your fault anyway i don't know why you're taking the blame for him, i've never really talked about it to anyone so it's a little hard" he looked at me and smiled briefly, it soon dropped

"Well, now's your chance" I said looking at him

"Oh, i don't know, it could take me a long time, like i said i've never really talked to anyone about it before" He carried on looking at the floor. I don't know what made me do it but i reached out and held his hand, he looked up

"I have time" I said smiling at him, he returned my smile and sighed

"Well it was when i was a tiny boy i don't know, i think i was one and it was always me, my mum, Elizabeth and Carlisle, we did everything together and then i became friends with Jacob, we were inseparable from day one, best friends and all that and then my mum and Carlisle broke up and me and Jacob fell out and i never saw him again, then Carlisle met Esme and along came Alice, i had a new sister and a new mum, i loved Esme like she was my mum and i still do think of her that way" He stopped and looked at me briefly, i gave him and encouraging smile and he sighed again " It was when i was fifteen and Alice was twelve i'd been seeing my mum at some weekends and things like that and i always saw Jacob with her, Jacob is two years older than me, i'm sure you know that so he was seventeen and my mum thirty and then one day i saw them kissing" He stopped and shuddered " I asked her about it and she didn't deny anything she admitted that her and Jacob were an 'item', i could never get my head around it so i never tried, i hated going around hers so i stopped going all together and then one day my mum appears with swollen eyes and bruising all around her body, it turned out that Jacob had used her to show off to his friends and when she announced that they had broken up he lost his temper and hit her." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and a single tear rolled down his cheek, i squeezed his hand a wiped away the tear with my free hand "My mum was on a lot of anti depressants by this time and then he drove her completely to the edge by annoying her each and every day putting her down more and more until eventually she had and over dose and died." I let out a small gasp and he had more tears down his cheeks at this point

"Edward, i'm so sorry" I stroked his arm with my free hand, i am never talking to Jacob again, ever

"Oh it's alright" He sniffed "it's actually quite good to get it off my chest, you know? Actually tell someone about it" He nestled himself into the chair never letting go of my hand, i nodded next to him.

For the rest of the flight we talked about our families and jobs and things like that, it all went too quickly for me, i didn't want to see him leave.

We reached the exit to the airport and i went to go and give him a hug before we parted

"Wait" he said stepping back from me, i paused "What hotel are you staying at?" He asked me

"Erm, the Travelodge around the back of Oxford Street" He laughed

"Me too" He grinned at me, it was the most spectacular smile ever it took my breath away and then i realised what he had said and i laughed along with him

"Well then, would you mind taking a taxi with me Bella?" He asked holding out his hand

"Why that would be delightful" I said playing along, i took his hand and we walked along hand in hand...

A/N

And there you have it! I may not be updating for a while now i don't know because everything's cracking off next week so it all depends how much time i have :D Hope you enjoyed

Review please

Hannah xxx


	8. Happy

**Happy =)**

**Here's the next one for you! ;) Sorry it's taking me so long to actually do anything but well i'm a busy bee =D**

**Enjoy **

**Xxxxxx**

**BPOV**

I hauled my bags out of the taxi trunk and Edward shook his head at me.

"What?" I looked at him, raising my eyebrow

"I was supposed to do them you know" He looked at me and let out a smile "Anyone would think those bags weighed a tonne at the meal your making of it" He went round to the driver and payed him and then made his way back, just as i went to go and grab the handle of my suitcase he pulled them out the way

"Hey!" I yelled slightly stumbling; i poked him in the ribs

"Ow!" He said dodging out the way "Take mine, 1, there is only one and 2 well it is a lot lighter than both of yours, Bella you do realise you've come here for a few days and not a year" He walked ahead of me calling behind his shoulder. I quickly grabbed his and ran after him

"Well you know, there is a lot of things that a girl needs" I stuck my tongue out at him

"So much more than a man?" He said showing his Smile that i adored; I carried on without another word.

EPOV

I led her into reception, she was still hot on my heels, i smiled slightly i couldn't get the image of her huffing and puffing with her suitcases, i really don't understand why she needs so much. I stopped and turned to face her

"You wait here and i'll go see if our rooms are ready" She nodded at me and placed my suitcase down with a 'humph'. I went to reception and asked for our rooms the woman behind the desk was trying to do an attempt of flirty

"Well, Mr Cullen, if you need _anything_, then don't be shy to ask" She emphasized anything a little too much, i decided to play along, i leaned in towards her

"Well my companion over there" I turned and pointed towards Bella and turned back again, the woman followed my hand and nodded "I'm pretty sure that she would be able to help me with _anything _i need, thank you" I used the same emphasis as she did and smiled. She humphed at me and shoved the room cards in my awaiting hand and turned to the computer, i walked away pleased. I walked towards her she was engrossed in some tourist attraction leaflets

"We could go some of those places if you like" I said, picking up her suitcase, she turned to face me

"I would love to but i only came here to do the show and then i've got to be back off again" She followed me through the door towards the lift. "Actually, i haven't even asked you, oh, i'm so sorry, what are you here for?"

I looked at the floor sheepishly "Well i'm just coming for a little work really, i need to check on a few things for Carlisle" I have never been so spontaneous in my life

"Oh well, you can do that whilst i rehearse and then we could go and maybe do something?" She looked up at me through her eyelashes and smiled sweetly

"Of course" I returned her smile as we entered the lift "What floor?" I asked

"7" She said "How about you?"

"7 for me as well" I pressed the button and reached for her free hand, she jumped slightly when she felt my hand but she interlocked our fingers, i looked at her and grinned she grinned back at me, a sparkle in her eyes.

BPOV

Oh my days, i am hyperventilating here, i have this god next to me holding my hand and i'm in the same hotel as he is and we are on our own. But he doesn't deserve this, not after what i have done with Jacob, what it would do to him, how much pain it would cause him. I looked straight ahead not daring to see the excitement in his face, the lift doors opened and he let go of my hand to hold the other suitcase. I could feel the weight of my hand when he let go, it was as though he was the one holding me there, causing me stand right where i was or i would fly away.

He held the door open for me and i ducked under his arm and hurried past him, he walked next to me

"Room?" He asked, i jumped at the sound of his voice, we hadn't spoken in a while

"Oh erm, 27" I looked at my card, he grinned at me

"28" His grin grew bigger when he stopped outside my door "I'll meet you out here in 15 minutes ok?" He stepped closer to me putting the suitcases down

"Sure thing" I said i was about to turn to open my door when he stopped me. He slowly placed his hands on the sides of my cheek and whispered in my ear

"Oh and Bella, don't keep me waiting" The feel of his cool breath sent a shiver to roll down my spine, i nodded slightly, he chuckled at my reaction and he pulled away so our faces were a centimetre apart, he kissed me quickly on the lips but as soon as he began he stopped, he turned and grabbed the suitcase from behind me before heading towards his door, i stood there frozen, he turned and smiled at me one last time before he opened his door and it shut with a thud. I walked into my room and placed my bags down i slid down the door and let out a tiny scream...

A/N

Hope you liked it! Review please =) Then i may right the next chapter quicker, well i'll have to see about homework and what not =D


	9. Wow

**Wow**

The next one, just for you =D

Enjoy

Xxxx

EPOV

I walked into the room and shut the door quietly; i made my way over to my bed and sat down with a sigh. I was making myself paranoid, what happens if she didn't want me to kiss her and she doesn't like me in that way, oh god what have i done? I couldn't help but smile, i don't care if she doesn't want me, i got to kiss her, finally my lips met hers, i couldn't care less about anything now. As i was thinking i could of sworn i heard a small scream.

I placed my bag on the floor and went to go get washed up, i splashed my face with some cool water, i began to laugh to myself. I was starting to fall in love with a girl i met what, four days ago? I laughed more to myself and dried my face quickly walking out of the bathroom. I began sorting out everything that i had brought; i don't know how i'm going to kill fifteen minutes. I sat down and sighed thoughtful, i was lost in my thoughts when my phone beeped, it was from Carlisle

_I don't know if you want to tell Bella_

_But Rosalie is falling into a coma_

_Emmett would of told her but he can't bring himself to tell anyone. I'm sorry to interrupt your time away_

_Love, Dad_

_X_

I stared at the text and sighed, well that won't help anything, i looked at the time on my phone, oh it's almost time to meet Bella, i made my way to the door, thinking of how to tell her.

BPOV

I hauled myself up from off the floor and placed my bags by the bed; i sorted out what i would need to take to rehearsals and packed a smaller bag to take with me. I washed my face and went to change. I was thinking of things to say to make Edward see my point of view on the Jacob situation so far it wasn't looking good, all i have to do is tell him, but there is one thing i must do first.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the door, Edward was already there leaning casually against the wall, when he saw me his face broke into a smile

"Ready?" He asked, pulling himself away from the wall

"Not quite" I replied, biting my lip

"Well what is –" he began to talk but i threw myself at him crushing my lips onto his, he fell back a little before regaining his balance, he wrapped his arms around my waist and i wrapped mine around his neck, he kissed me with more force when i heard a little whimper behind me, i broke away from him and turned my face around, we were still holding onto each other tightly

"What?" We both said, the girl let out a little cry and mumbled something, i'm sure she said

"Help you with anything" But i couldn't be sure, she scurried off down the hall before i had time to say anything more, I turned my head back to face Edward

"Who was that?" i asked kissing him lightly on the lips

"Oh, the reception woman, she was trying to make a move but i rejected her" He gave me a smile and then kissed me again "Are you ready now?" He mumbled against my neck

"Yup" I replied, i smiled and held onto his hand, i swivelled away from him to walk by his side, my bag fell down from my shoulder to my wrist, i was about to go and pull it back up when Edward snatched it from me

"I'm only being a gentlemen" He reasoned with me when he saw the look on my face, i sighed just glad that he hadn't rejected me, he smiled at his victory

"Edward, i need to tell you something" I looked at the floor, i could feel his eyes on me, i didn't dare to look him in the eye so i concentrated on where we were walking

"Oh, no wait a minute" He said, interrupting me "Carlisle text me saying that Rosalie was falling into a coma, he says that Emmett would of told you but he can't tell anyone at the moment" I looked at him now, horror in my eyes "I'm sorry" He kissed me on the cheek and led me into the elevator.

How could this be happening? I thought that Rose would be alright, i knew i shouldn't of come here, i think my expression must of been getting worse because Edward pulled me into his arms squeezing me

"It's going to be alright Bella" He comforted me, i rested my head against his chest and listened to the honesty of his words. The elevator came to the bottom floor and we walked out into reception hand in hand. I saw the same woman who had reacted badly to mine and Edwards kiss, i thought it was pretty amazing myself, she looked at us both and her chin wobbled a little, i smiled at her slightly and then looked at Edwards face, he was concentrating on the exit door a little too much.

"Tanya!" The man behind the desk said to the woman "Concentrate, we've got customers you know" He sighed and stomped out of the room. Edward's head snapped up when the man said the woman's name, he froze where he was and turned to face the girl

"Tanya?" He whispered his body frozen like a rock, his eyes were cold and hard

"Yes, it's me Edward, hello to you too" She mumbled swallowing hard. Edward shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, i squeezed his hand, to remind him i was still here and a little confused. He looked down and smiled at me

"Let's get going, bye Tanya" He turned around and led me to the exit doors

"Bye" Tanya waved behind us, when the doors closed i could of sworn i saw her crying

"Who on earth was that?" I asked

"Oh Tanya? Well me and her go way back, we used to date in high school, she claimed she was in love with me but well i didn't feel that way about her so obviously the right thing to do was end it, from the looks of what we just saw i don't think she has quite got over it yet, six years on" He shook his head again in amazement. I laughed next to him

"Weirdo" I mumbled, i couldn't get what Carlisle had told Edward about Rosalie. About her Coma and Emmett and oh, i feel so evil. But then something clicked, how did Carlisle know i was with Edward?

"Edward?" I looked up at him and he smiled down at me

"Yes" He replied

"How does Carlisle know that i'm with you?" I asked, he looked down at the floor as if thinking hard

"Erm, well i texted him you see when we arrived to ask him about an update" He looked at me again

"Oh, i see" He sighed in relief when i said that, what was with him? We continued on our journey until we arrived at the theatre.

"What time do you finish rehearsal?" Edward asked

"Erm about half past seven i think" I said unsure

"Ok well i'll meet you out here at half seven if it's any earlier, then call me" He smiled at me and handed me a piece of paper

"Ooo, thank you" i said smiling "What will you do whilst i'm rehearsing?"

"Well, maybe do some of the work Carlisle asked me to do and then i haven't thought about anything else if i'm honest"

"Well whatever you do, have fun" I kissed him quickly

"You too" He mumbled back at me, he kissed me quickly back and then we parted our separate ways...

A/N

Hope you enjoyed and i'm going to say thanks to my not quite BETA'S but my advice friends so thank you Katie and Vic =D

Please please please review, and then i may be your friend ;)

Loveage xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Drunk

**Drunk**

Hope you enjoy this chapter

Hannah x

EPOV

What to do, what to do. I was on my own for another hour, shopping in London on your own is not all that exciting. I actually wished now that i had come here on a work related job. I stared at the same four walls yet again. I sighed and flopped down onto the bed, i lay there looking up at the ceiling for what felt like an hour, i shot up ready to go and meet Bella and read the clock, it's been two minutes.

"Argh" I groaned, i lay back down and listened to the cars outside when my phone buzzed, i looked at the caller id, and it wasn't anyone the phone registered

"Hello?" I asked hesitant as to who was on the other end

"Wow, the number works, i was afraid you were going to give me the number to a pizza place or something" I sighed at the sound of Bella's voice, i let out a low chuckle

"Hey, how are you?" I replied

"You sound a little too pleased to here from me, didn't the work Carlisle made you do last very long?"

"Nope, it lasted a whole fifteen minutes"

"Oh Edward i'm so sorry, you know you could of come and watched me rehearse, i wouldn't of mind"

"Hmmm, i bet you wouldn't so anyway, why for the call? Has rehearsal finished?" I sat up eager for her to say yes.

"Could i not just call you to here the sweet sound of your voice?"

"Ok, Bella, are you drunk?" She returned a small giggle down the phone

"No, i'm just a little... giddy, that's all" She giggled again down the phone

"Seriously, you can't be that giddy, i swear you are drunk"

"No, no silly Edward, i am not drunk" Oh god, i leave her for two hours and she goes and gets smashed, great.

"Ok, Bella, where are you?" As i asked her this there was a little knock at the door and a bang with a humph. I opened the door

"I'm here!" Bella exclaimed throwing her hand into the air, i snapped the phone shut,

"Bella why didn't you call me earlier, i would of come and made sure you didn't get yourself in this state" She wrapped one arm around my neck and kissed me violently

"Jees, Bella your breath stinks of Alcohol" I laughed shutting the door behind me leading her over to the bed

"Well, what a way to butter someone up there Edward, 'Jees your breath stinks' Ugh" She tried to mimic my voice a little unsuccessful, i laughed at her, i placed her down onto the bed and went to get some water "EDWARD!!!!" She screamed at me

"Yes? Bella, calm down"

"Whoops, shhhhhh" She whispered "Where are you going?"

"To go and get you some water and i'm locking you in here ok?" I grabbed both door cards and stepped towards the door "I won't be long"

"Humph" Bella sat down on the bed heavily.

Xxxxxxx

I came to outside my room and took a deep breath before i placed the card into the slot, i walked in and shut the door immediately, and there in the middle of the room was Bella in just her underwear with tears rolling down her cheeks. I put the bottle of water on the side and walked towards her

"Bella? What's wrong?" I walked over to her and wrapped her into my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder and whimpered slightly

"Edward" She whined "I can't find my clothes anywhere!" She threw her hands down by her side. I let out a low chuckle "Why are you always laughing at me?" She cried harder

"Bella, Love" I lifted her chin so she would look at me "Your in my room, your clothes are in your room, that's why you can't find anything" I smiled wryly at her

"Oh" she huffed and stepped away, slumping herself onto the floor

"I'll go and fetch your suitcases ok?, I'll be back before you know it" She nodded on the floor and pulled her legs to her chest

I quickly dashed out of the door and waltzed into her room, i hauled both suitcases into my room and sighed as i dropped them onto the floor

"Here you go" Her head snapped up and she smiled

"Thank you Edward!" She kissed me quickly and i fought back the urge to make another breath comment, she threw herself into her suitcase and drew out some trackie bottoms and a vest top

"You can get changed in there if you want" I pointed towards the bathroom door

"Well there's no need for that" She smiled "You're going to see me someday!" She walked to the other side of the room and began to unhook her bra

"Erm, Bella, are you sure about that?" I stood there uncomfortably, not sure what to do

"Oh no it's fine" I stood there mouth open as her bra dropped to the floor, she slid on her vest top, i was so glad that she had her back to me, i gasped for breath and i heard her chuckle slightly, she fiddled with the top of her pants and began to slide them down, i couldn't bear it anymore, i ran into the bathroom and shut the door quickly, i slid down the door breathing heavily.

A little tap came onto the door a second later "Edward?, i'm sorry, look i'm fully dressed now and don't worry i've had some water, so my heads a little clearer." I slowly stood up and opened the door ajar, i quickly glanced her up and down and true to her word she was dressed fully, i opened the door and stepped out.

"Sorry" she mumbled and smiled gingerly at me "I don't know what happened then, but i am vair vair drunk" She began to put on a slight accent

"Oh it's quite alright, but well you see, you're a little hard to resist, especially when you tempt me like that" I smiled at her, it seemed to make her gasp, she let out a little yawn "Come on let's get you to bed" I took her hand and led her over to the bed and lay her down carefully

"Shouldn't i go back to my room now?" She asked, not moving

"Well, if it's alright for you then i was going to suggest that you stay here" I lay down next to her and she rolled over to snuggle into my chest

"That's fine by me too"

"Bella? How did you get so drunk?" I asked wrapping my arms around her

"You know what?, i actually can't remember" She sighed "Ask me in the morning"

And with that her breathing slowed to a slight snore and i fell asleep with and angel cradled in my arms.

A/N

Hope you liked it

Review please! =D

xxxx


	11. Old Friends

**Old friends**

**Sorry that it has taken be so long to update it's just that there is a lot of things happening atm, what with school and what not. Hope you enjoy **

**BPOV**

Something hit me. Hard. I winced at the pain, wondering how someone would want to repeatedly bang my head with a hammer and then it dawned on me. The memory of last night came flooding back into my thoughts. I sighed, oh crap. I extended my arms and legs out, a small squeak escaping my lips, i dropped my body suddenly.

"Ow" I had hit something hard, i shot up suddenly, my head groaning with pain and in the same instant lay back down again.

"If that's how you're going to treat me after i have been looking after you all night, then i may as well leave" Edward's voice brought me back to reality and his arms circled around my waist so he was snuggled against my back

"I don't see you leaving" I teased turning around so we were face to face, he kept a tight grip on me

"How are you? Smelly breath" A small smile formed on his mouth as i punched him in the arm

"You can talk" I jabbed at his cheek "My head is actually swimming i think, do you have some tablets in here?" I began to sit up when Edward pulled me back down again

"You stay here missy, I'll go look for some" I didn't protest knowing that i wouldn't win either way. "So are you nervous?" He called from across the room

"Nervous about what exactly?" I propped my head leaning on my elbow

"The show, its tomorrow night" He began to make his way over to the bed carrying a glass of water and a pack of tablets

"Oh shit" I cursed "What time is it?"

"Erm about twelve i think" I flumped back again onto the bed "Why is that so bad?"

"Edward, rehearsal is in an hour, i am a woman, do you realise that women like me take half an hour to get ready?" I looked at him and a low growl emerged from my stomach, i looked down and patted it "and I'm starving, that on its own takes time, I'm picky when it comes to food" He rolled his eyes at me and snapped some tablets out of the packet and handed them to me

"Here, take these, then tell me what you want for dinner and i'll order room service, whilst that is on its way you can have a shower and sort yourself out, ok?" I looked at him bewildered "What?" He said shrugging his shoulders; i sat up on my knees so i was eyes level with him

"What would i do without you?" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and placed the tablets into my mouth

"I don't know, starve, die, maybe drown" I rolled my eyes at him "Bella, you would of been fine" He took the glass of water and placed it back down onto the side, he wrapped his arms around me, i placed mine around his neck "So what do you fancy for dinner?" I began to kiss his neck

"Err you?" I murmured between kisses, he chuckled slowly

"Well, i'm not exactly going to object but you do need to get ready" He tried to pull away but i just wrapped my arms tighter around him, i groaned into his chest, giving up all hope. Edward broke the silence suddenly

"Would it be ok if i came to rehearsals with you today?"He asked, pulling his eyebrows together in an attempt of a 'puppy eye' look.

"Of course you can" I laughed to myself "Just so long as you promise not to do any attempts of that look again" He stared at me shocked

"How dare you" He poked me gently "Don't worry i won't" He flashed me the most beautiful smile

"Ok, you can do that again" he laughed at me,

"Go and have your shower missy, i'll order you some chicken salad?" He picked me up and walked me to the bathroom; he placed me down outside the door

"Sounds fine to me" I quickly kissed him and turned into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I thought you were picky?" Edward called out as i shut the door, i laughed and turned on the shower.

I opened the bathroom door and stepped out, Edward was lying on the bed watching the TV with a tray of food by his side, and he continued to stare at the screen

"That was quick" He said engrossed by a re-run of friends

"Well, i don't take my time when i have something to get to" I replied slowly making my way towards the bed

"Are you referring to me or the fo-?" He turned to look at me and stopped what he was saying, his mouth hung open slightly "Where did you get that from?" i stood there nervously wearing one of his shirts and boxer shorts

"You left it in the bathroom and i have nothing to wear, hope you don't mind" I climbed onto the bed, he kept eye contact with me the whole time

"Don't mind? You're fucking sending me _out_ of my mind? Seriously, you don't know what you're doing to me"

"I think i have some idea" I let out a laugh and snuggled into his chest "I still have 45 minutes to go, hey i like this episode" I grabbed the remote from Edward and placed it down by my side all the while he continued to stare at me "Are you going to stop that at some point? You're scaring me, what if you're a perv?" He laughed at me turning his head away; he reached over and grabbed the tray of food

"This one is yours i do believe" He handed me the plate of food and lay back down next to me

"Ahhhh food" I sighed, he laughed at me once more before all fell silent and the episode of friends filled the room.

"You finished?" Edward turned to look at me as a corny TV advert bounced onto the screen

"Yep, thanks" I handed him my plate "Who in England would buy cillit bang, i mean seriously, these adverts are worse than ours" I motioned towards the screen, Edward shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know, do you seriously give a crap?" He lay next to me again wrapping his arms tightly around my waist

"No, i suppose not, it would just be really interesting to know i guess"

"Weirdo" Edward murmured under his breath, i hit him on his arm

"All you do is abuse me" He tried the puppy eye look again i laughed aloud

"I thought we promised that you wouldn't do that ever again?"

"There's no harm in trying" He rolled me over so i was lying underneath him

"Are you still hungry?" He asked kissing at my neck

"No, why are you?" I asked, confused by his actions

"Starving" He growled, and it turned out that i had a lot more time on my hands than i thought...

I bounced up and out of the bed

"Edward, we have places to be, people to meet" I playfully grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bed, he let out a groan "That is if you still want to come with me?" He shot up and was stood next to me within an instant "Well, where did you put my suitcase, i think you brought it in here, didn't you?"

"I'm pretty sure i did" He jutted out his bottom lip

"What now?" I gave him a hug

"Well i like you in my shirt, hmmmm maybe i prefer you with nothing" He twirled me around "Yep, definitely with nothing" He walked past me and hauled a giant suitcase out form the corner of the room "I found your suitcase or suitcases should i say"

"Oh, i never realised i brought this much stuff" I ran over and retrieved what i needed and began to get changed, stuffing things into my shoulder bag "Edward, why aren't you getting changed?"He jumped at the sound of his name and let out a little 'oh' and hurried over to his suitcase.

I stood by the door and tapped my foot annoyed

"Edward Cullen!" I yelled into the hotel room

"What? You sound like my mother" He peered his head around the corner and the look on my face soon made him disappear.

"If you are not with me in three seconds, i may get a tad angry" He appeared in that instant holding onto my hand "You do realise that you take longer than most women to get ready? And i thought i was slow" He huffed at me and opened the door.

"Well i have to look respectable don't i?"

"Edward, you're going to a rehearsal, this isn't some dinner or anything, it's a _rehearsal."_ I emphasized on the word, so he would understand what i was trying to get at. He stuck his tongue out at me like a two year old and then flashed me his brilliant smile, i smiled back and we continued down the busy London road, hand in hand...

I opened the door to the theatre with Edward hot on my heels

"Your more eager than me, Edward" I looked up at him and bounced up and down giddily "Did you take some drugs? Is that why it took you so long to get ready?" I gasped at him and took a step back, he stopped bouncing and looked at me with a un-amused expression on his face

"You seriously think that i would take drugs?" He stared at me before continuing "You think that i would do drugs? When your here? When I'm going out? Just doing drugs in general? Who do you think i am?" He stared at me with the same angered expression before he burst out into laughter "Oh my, Bella you had to see your face, that was a picture in its own" He continued to laugh, i let go of his hand and hit his arm before walking off, he soon caught up with me, taking hold of my hand again.

"Bella, i'm sorry" I continued to lead the way, walking slightly ahead of Edward, we had reached the middle of the isles and i continued to walk away but he grabbed my face between his hands, causing me to stop suddenly, i jerked forward landing on my knees.

"Shit" I muttered, i stood up and glared at Edward he was trying his hardest not to laugh, it wasn't working. "Edward, if i wasn't here i could murder you right now" i poked my finger into his chest and stepped forward slightly, i applied pressure to my finger and stabbed him with more force, he winced slightly "You make me fall over again, and God so help you, you had better be there to catch me, are we clear?" I stood a centimetre away from him, he nodded slightly, i smiled "Good." he lent in and kissed me, i kissed him back and when we broke we were suddenly interrupted

"And scene" We turned and looked up at where the voice was coming from, it was my director Melanie Johnson

"Hey Melanie" I gave her a shy wave, she waved back and looked at Edward

"And your guest?" She encouraged

"Edward Cullen ma'am" Edward stepped forward and spoke his name, he froze suddenly and Melanie jumped off the stage she walked towards him and they embraced each other in a hug. I stood there bewildered not sure what to do, i cleared my throat silently

"Oh, sorry Bella" Edward took his place next to me and squeezed my hand, i looked at him urging him to continue "There's something i need to tell you, before i became a doctor, i lived here in London doing my degree, obviously i needed some way to get by, so well i used to play the piano in different areas and well Melanie was my manager in all of it" He looked at me, my mouth hung open slightly

"You mean, you two know each other?" I asked like a dumb blonde

"Yeah basically" Melanie hurried, she tugged on Edward's other hand and led him to the stage, we both followed and she placed him down in front of the piano "Here, i hope you've been practicing" She winked at him and gave him a quick nudge. Edward rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, he placed his hands lightly above the keys and applied pressure.

Tears began to well in my eyes, and then i realised that i had found a musical genius, and that he was mine...

**A/N**

Review please! xx


End file.
